


浑然不知长相守

by jimengbox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimengbox/pseuds/jimengbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>主CP：代我(鹿代Alpha，我爱罗Omega伪Alpha） </p><p>如果不出意外，我爱罗或会以Alpha的伪装一直在风影的位置上吃着抑制剂孤身一人撑到累死。然而……人生本就是由各种不知哪路天命所铺设的各种意外拼凑而成的。对于我爱罗来说，他20岁前的意外实在是太多了，无论是守鹤，风影，还是漩涡鸣人……<br/>但这都不是重点，重点在于他20岁后最大的一个意外，叫做奈良鹿代，在他当上舅舅的那天刚刚出生在木叶的妇产医院里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序

ABO 设定！ABO 设定！ABO 设定！重点提醒。

 

其他CP（但不限于以下CP）：佐鸣（佐Alpha鸣Omega）、鹿鞠（鹿Alpha鞠Alpha）

其他说明：

1）在本文中佐助和鸣人是一对合法夫夫。

2）博人和佐良娜是佐鸣二人的双胞胎子女。

3）小樱和雏田或会看情况拉娘配。

4）漩涡向日葵设定待定，为了对应砂瀑仙人掌。

5）勘九郎有一子，名字暂名为树。

6）其他人基本与原著设定一致。

7）有原创配角，故事的矛盾冲突需要些小反派渣渣。

重要提醒：

1）不喜cp者勿入，佐鸣虽不会着墨太多（不打tag了，仅在此说明），但子代设定极大偏离原著，在意者请慎重考虑。

2）不接受ABO设定者勿入，不懂何为ABO者自行百度消化再行考虑是否阅读。

3）已八年未追火影，单纯被鹿我炸了出来。bug或有，ooc或有，极端考据党请慎重考虑。

4）所有角色都属于原著和原作者和他们彼此。我只写我想像中的那个故事自娱自乐。

5）不太会写故事，能看的凑合看看，看不下去了就忘了它吧。

6）坑不坑，也是HE。

7 ) 清明去巡山，不更新。

\--------------

Summary:

忍者世界里，Alpha、Beta、Omega三种性征都可以成为优秀的忍者。由于先天的生理特点三种性征各有所长，一般来说，Alpha体能素质最强，更容易拥有最强的战斗力、决策能力、领导力和意志力；Beta思维能力最强，更容易拥有最好的分析能力、反应能力、执行力；Omega情感力量最强，更容易拥有更强的共情能力、耐力、支持力和感染力。

然而……人生并不是由任何逻辑和规律能够完全决定，忍者世界的故事之所以会丰富多彩，就是因为有太多看上去的不可能和小概率事件时时刻刻的发生着。

这样的人，也许叫意外，也许叫天才；这样的事，也许是噩梦，也许是奇迹。

虽然中间波折重重，但木叶的漩涡鸣人仍然以他独有的强大成为第一个公开以Omega性征光明正大当上火影的人，我爱罗对他的这个好朋友有着暗地里不可示人的羡慕，这并不单单是一个从黑暗中爬出的人对阳光和温暖单纯的向往，而更是因为他有一个只有砂瀑家这三姐弟才知晓的秘密——已当上风影多年的Alpha是个彻头彻尾的伪装，真正的我爱罗是一个不折不扣的Omega,虽然他强大得可以轻易打倒一支Alpha小队。

如果不出意外，我爱罗或会以Alpha的伪装一直在风影的位置上吃着抑制剂孤身一人撑到累死。

然而……人生本就是由各种不知哪路天命所铺设的各种意外拼凑而成的。对于我爱罗来说，他20岁前的意外实在是太多了，无论是守鹤，风影，还是漩涡鸣人……

但这都不是重点，重点在于他20岁后最大的一个意外，叫做奈良鹿代，在他当上舅舅的那天刚刚出生在木叶的妇产医院里。

当这只水当当又香喷喷的小外甥被塞到他怀里还尿了他一裤子的时候，我爱罗并不知道这个意外将会占据了他整个后半辈子的几乎所有时间，将会一层层剥开他的秘密然后一点点蠕动进那状似固若金汤的伪装里再也不走，就好像这小家伙生来就本应该呆在那里一般。

当然我爱罗也预料不到多年后，他和他的这个甜美的意外会发生一个更大的意外。

鹿代19岁那年是他成为风影助理的第6年，我爱罗带着鹿代暗中调查一支流窜在沙之国的演变势力时在沙漠深处遭到了伏击，失踪了整整十天才被勘九郎找到。

虽然二人幸运的没有受太重的伤，但鹿代昏迷了很久，醒来后却丧失了这十天里的记忆，而这十天里究竟发生了什么，无论勘九郎怎么问，我爱罗都闭口不谈。

而后，关于风影的负面新闻在忍者的世界里悄然发酵着，反叛势力藏匿于沙之国政治下的暗流涌动中难以抓住马脚……即使神经崩得像拉满的弓弦，即使在纷繁杂乱的梦和现实中找不到太多头绪，我爱罗仍然无法停止的去思考到底忽略了什么？在那个小肉球出生之后两人19年的生活拼图里，究竟漏掉了哪一块似乎十分重要但他并没有注意的一角，不曾捕捉到一丝一毫，却早已入心入骨如火燎原。

“舅舅，睡不着吗？需不需要一点温水。”

“鹿代，你怎么来了……你也睡不着吗？”

“梦醒了而已，在梦里总感觉忘记了什么很重要的事，当我想找到答案，我就已经站在舅舅身边了。”

“……找到答案了吗？” 

“ 没有完全找到，记忆这种事太依赖大脑的运动速度了。”

“鹿代？”

“让我抱一下。脑子运转得慢，可信息素和身体不会撒谎。”

“信息素……在说什么？”

“ 舅舅的信息素说，我爱罗需要鹿代的拥抱；鹿代的身体说，我很想抱一抱你。”

……

我爱罗在鹿代的怀抱中，不自觉的会回想起那十天中所发生的意外，只有彼此的天地一隅，二人像野兽一般的疯狂激烈肆无忌惮的抵死纠缠。砂粒挤压着皮肤的皴裂感参合着他和鹿代相熟得如来自一处的信息素的味道，在如同搏斗般的撕裂和撞击中在濒临爆发的边缘一层层积累，然而仍然有一股温柔而熟悉的力量像绝对防御那样紧紧包裹着他，保护着他不会在濒死的疼痛和快乐中真的死去……

怎么办呢？我爱罗有点头疼的叹了口气，像往常一样安抚一般拍了拍鹿代环在自己身前的手臂，无声的压抑住渐快的心跳和不小心泄露出的一丝Omega的味道。

 

序章完。


	2. 陪伴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陪伴是最长情的告白，那可能是长达一辈子的沉默，只能距离一步以外的厮守，以及任时光蹉跎也无法抹去的诺言，“我会陪着你的。”

陪伴是最长情的告白，那可能是长达一辈子的沉默，只能距离一步以外的厮守，以及任时光蹉跎也无法抹去的诺言，“我会陪着你的。”

 

当祭领了任务拿着蛊毒样品退出风影办公室的瞬间，我爱罗长出了一口气，将自己扔进沙发里想暂时放松一下全身上下异常紧绷的肌肉，然而原本因为忙碌的讨论而忽略掉的微痛和胀热，却因此重新闯进身体内部的感知里若隐若现，一点点蚕食着我爱罗的体力和耐心。高于正常的体温，胀热的脸和因为汗水而无比粘腻的皮肤，似能入耳的血液伴随心跳滚动的的声音，小腹深处一波波在内脏里来回窜动的躁动感……变得异常敏感又脆弱的五感让他无比清晰的明白自己的状况。

“该死。”这该死的情热失调期！虽然只是早期预兆，但也让最近本已经很糟的日子变得更糟了一些。

 

我爱罗又瞟了一眼桌子上近年来在各国都狂热发行着的时事花边报纸《忍者乱时代》，顿时很想没有风影形象的抓一抓精心梳理过的一头红发。

“影和忍者村的重要性值得再一次进行评估，各国高额的军费成本除了增加纳税民众的经济负担外，似乎只有震慑他国的象征性意义，然而在和平时期，这种意义真的有价值吗？”

“经小道消息了解，坊间传言沙隐和木叶的忍者高层相互勾结私吞军费秘密洗钱，而风影我爱罗和火影漩涡鸣人一直未对此传言做任何表态……”

“身为Alpha的现任风影我爱罗至今未婚，是否和身为Omega已婚生子的火影漩涡鸣人有关！多年好友还是地下情人，新闻大爆料！”

 

“呃。”我爱罗有些懊恼的咕哝了一声。这样的花边烂八卦一出，下次见鸣人就肯定少不了他家那位宇智波的血轮眼刀，那个随着年龄增长愈加面瘫的Alpha黑着脸释放出的压迫感，饶是我爱罗长年有砂盾作为信息素隔绝的优良工具也经常会有点喘不过气。

啧啧，Alpha对自家Omega的占有欲啊……

或许在力量、意志和领导力上，我爱罗可以轻易的把Alpha的角色表演得登峰造极，然而只有在这种基于本能或许更多于情感的占有欲上，因为隐瞒真实性种而独身多年的他一直都很懵懂，那究竟是怎样一种深刻的羁绊才能达到所谓死生契阔的地步。

我爱罗其实是个Omega，成为风影后的第二年他才分化了性种。两位兄姐都是Alpha，他自身又是那样强悍坚韧，所以包括沙之国高层乃至大名都从没有考虑过我爱罗会是Alpha之外的性种，更别提是一向因为体能和生育特征被认为相当不适合领导地位的Omega。

我爱罗永远都记得那天晚上当他满身大汗从湿热和昏迷中喘息着醒来时，手鞠是那样痛心的抱着他撕心裂肺的放声嚎哭，不敢进门的堪九郎远远的蹲在门外捂着脸默不作声，祭为他注射了一支抑制血清后便坐在手鞠身边无声的流泪。

如果命运选择这样的安排……

“别怕。”虚弱的我爱罗反过来冷静的安抚着哭哑了的姐姐，“从明天起，沙之国就能得到他们想要的风影。”

砂盾的力量足以隔绝自己和外界信息素的互通，而砂干净而呛苦的气味并不难为他伪装了一个Alpha的外壳。

如果命运选择这样的安排，那就让所有人都如愿以偿吧。无非是风影一家多了个秘密，其他什么都没有改变，什么都不会改变。

 

想到这里，我爱罗稍微动了动愈发沉重的腰腿，不想却有少量湿滑的体液从身下不可控制的流淌出来，粘腻在裤子里难受得要命，这让一向严肃沉稳的风影大人忍不住感觉到羞耻和烦躁。已然严丝合缝20多年的秘密，继续保秘要付出的成本和代价似乎越来越大，不仅如此，更可怕的是……

“风影大人，您吃感冒药了么？”干净而清新的声音响起，却像炸雷般轰鸣般把我爱罗的思维摧拉回当下的风影办公室。他因为潮热而微蜷的身躯僵直了一下，调整了一下表情才抬头看向来人。

在砂瀑家几个人的字典里，“感冒”就是情热失调期的意思。

“是你啊，鹿代……”他的外甥和多年的助理，手鞠和鹿丸的大儿子，奈良鹿代，他无比信任的人，一个温和如风的年经Alpha，也是他现在所有不知所措的最初来源。他额头上顶着一块正在褪却的淤伤，正在办公桌后面忧心冲冲的看着他。

“药吃过了，但作用不太大，喷嚏打个不停。或许到了加大剂量的时候。”我爱罗耸了一下肩，摆出一幅有些苦恼但很无所谓的样子。

“长期服药提升了你的耐受性，但之前从没有出现过药品失效的情况，祭和我明明已经设法在药物层面避免后遗症的产生……”鹿代看了一眼我爱罗微烧的耳垂后面的那片红得快滴血的皮肤，顿时额头上的瘀伤疼的更加厉害，他揉了揉着太阳穴，皱起了好看的眉努力想了想，抬起眼直直看进了我爱罗的眼中，“究竟出了什么问题？和上次伏击有关？”

当被鹿代如同沙漠绿洲一般的碧色双眸突然紧紧凝视住的瞬间，我爱罗的身体狠狠打了个哆嗦，呼吸凝窒在胸口的瞬间不敢出入任何气息，酸涨感像烟花一般在小腹深处炸开扯得生疼，若没有砂盾无声的隔绝，想也知道他的Omega信息素早就不听话的溜出来了。

究竟出了什么问题？

很大的问题，超越了风影以往一切解决能力极限的问题，只是你忘记了，我也不敢想让你忆起……我爱罗在心里无声的回答。

 

“我想这并不是当前最糟糕的情况，”我爱罗从与鹿代的对视中转移开视线，同时风影用工作时特有的冷清口气转移了话题，抬手敲了敲办公桌上的报纸，“看看这些有趣的舆论导向，想想近期贵族议会那边对于忍村的种种质疑和经费压力，联系一下上一次我们遭到的伏击，鹿代，你有没有什么想法？”

“哦，耍赖的舅舅……”鹿代垮了一下的肩膀释放出一些无奈和撒娇的味道，下一秒又挺直了腰郑重其事的跳入工作模式，将一份薄薄的报告放在办公桌上，用白晰而修长的手指推向风影的方向，随即缩回手，和我爱罗微妙的保持着一个不远不近的距离。

“不过你说的对，现在的情况确实糟糕透了，但也非常有意思。我们所掌握的部分信息表明，近年来那股针对五影的倒霉势力很有可能已经成功渗透到了沙之国贵族集团内部，所以五影中首当其冲的出头鸟就是风影大人你，无论是政治层面还是武力层面，他们都开始频繁的出击，所有的矛头都指向了砂忍村和风影。”

“还有我身边的人。”我爱罗仔细翻阅了那份报告，随即抬手唤起一团轻雾般的细砂瞬间将那几张纸粉碎得无影无踪，他抬眼看了看鹿代额头上的伤，“鹿代你头还疼吗？”

“头？唔……已经好很多了。”显然鹿代没有跟上风影在工作模式和情感模式之间迅速切换的速度，明显了打了个磕绊，但随即整个人放松了下来，抬眼温和无比的看着我爱罗，带着一丝透出安慰气息的和煦微笑，上次伏击除了失忆外另一个记念品，头上好大一块青。“抱歉舅舅，让你担心了。只是脑部损伤造成的失忆让我有点焦虑，你知道的，我很少有这样的失控感。”

失忆……鹿代对那几天的完全失忆，在我爱罗心里，不知应该是免于尴尬的庆幸多一些，还是不得不拼命维持二人正常关系的恐慌感更多一些，还是一些没办法用理智去解释的渴望——在和鹿代这么久的相处里，参与了他自小到大几乎每一个人生截点，究竟在这19年的时间里，他忽略什么了明明很重要的东西？

“舅舅，不舒服吗？”看着莫名陷入沉思眼神迷散的我爱罗，年轻的Alpha皱了皱眉，你知道你的脸上写满了只属于我爱我的无措和害怕吗？“如果这几天我的存在会影响你的感受，我会尽量避免离你太近……”

“鹿代的信息素影响不到我的，忘记了吗？”再抬眼，鹿代看到风影已经换上了长辈慈爱的微笑，站起身走到自己面前伸长手轻柔的摸了摸他的菠萝头，好像刚才那个魂不守舍的我爱罗只是他一瞬间走神造成的错觉。

他现在离自己很近，站在自己面前显得很娇小，伸长手来够自己的头发的样子，十分可爱。

“不要小看砂盾的力量……”

的确没有任何Omega信息素的味道，但即便是他黑眼圈周围细细的笑纹都那么好看……

“现在这个和化粪池一样又臭又烂的节股眼上，小鹿代难道要抛下我这个又老又凶的舅舅吗？”

抛弃？又老又凶？怎么可能。他完全不知道自己多么有吸引力，无关于信息素的吸引力。

“是我的失职让你受了伤，反伏击脱离了最初的计划，我很内疚……”

他在试图掩饰着什么，虽然语调轻松，但他并没有意识到自己的身体在微微颤抖。

或许是，我爱罗不希望鹿代离他太远。这个无法验证的认知让鹿代心里一软。

“我会陪着你的。”鹿代伸手轻柔的拥抱了一下面前的舅舅，再很快的退开，甚至没有来得及感受到我爱罗被拥住的瞬间顿时僵住的四肢和瞪大的双眼。“要知道对付这些狗屁倒灶的麻烦事，我很擅长。”

很明显因为外甥的拥抱我爱罗呆楞了几秒，低下头勾起了一个几不可见的微笑，“你小时候总是这么说，说完就会缠着我不放，哭着要跟我回砂隐。”

我会陪着你的。至今我爱罗仍然记得当时刚刚高过他膝盖的小家伙那奶声奶气却坚定无比的腔调。

“不要总念叨我的黑历史啊！”鹿代略有夸张的叹了口气，装出一幅很懊恼的样子，“要知道当年那个熊孩子现在可是在各国贵族和忍村内部都有内线的人型情报网和实力深不可测的上忍。”

“木叶也有内线？”

“七代目和我爸。”鹿代提及木叶，稍微收起了和舅舅之间的亲昵玩笑，“七代目现在也受到了大量的舆论攻击。我已经和老爸沟通过了，未来对付那群挑事的混蛋或许需要联合木叶的力量。”

“你来安排吧。”我信任你，任何时候。

“我现在的安排就是，舅舅暂时还是吃些感冒药，早点下班回去休息，剩下的事让我来就可以。”鹿代的微笑永远像一阵轻风，此时却蛊动着他的心跳一下重过一下，擂动得整个胸腔发疼，“未来一段日子说不定会很难熬，不过我会陪着你的。”

“……好。”我爱罗鬼使神差的抬起手伸过去轻轻的搭了一下鹿代的背，甚至算不上一个拥抱的拥抱，然后也同样迅速的退开。

没有信息素的影响，好像那只是一个长辈和晚辈之间无比稀松平常的亲昵，好像而已。

再缓过神来，我爱罗发现自己回到了住所，手里抓着所谓新的感冒药和鹿代仔细手写的注射事项。情热失调前期的体温燥热和已经快蔓延到腿上的粘腻感都无法解释现在正在他心里激荡着的东西，压迫着他不得不狠狠的呼吸才不至于理智被纷乱的想法所吞噬。

我会陪着你的。

鹿代，你曾经对我说过多少次？

百药罔效，病入膏肓……我爱罗觉的，自己的感冒这回可能好不了了。

 

“祭，风影大人给你的任务，请先把结果交给我。”

“……鹿代大人，可这有违风影大人的意愿。”

“请你相信我。我需要知道他正在隐瞒我的事情。”

“他这么做并不是想伤害你。”

“……”他果然在隐瞒着什么。

“好吧”不为难祭了。“不过在砂隐没有什么能瞒得住风影的智囊。”即使风影自己也不可以。

“他……想保护你。”

“我也是。我会拼尽全力去保护他。”用他希望的任何方式。


	3. 习惯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 习惯是不必投入太多关注的记忆，是好似理应如此的拥有，在每一天的时光里悄无声息的告诉人们，你是谁以及你爱着谁。但往往只有在恍然顿悟时，才会发现习惯这东西如何噬心入髓。

习惯是不必投入太多关注的记忆，是好似理应如此的拥有，在每一天的时光里悄无声息的告诉人们，你是谁以及你爱着谁。但往往只有在恍然顿悟时，才会发现习惯这东西如何噬心入髓。

 

记忆里鹿丸和手鞠家的院子种了很多绿植，卯月来临就会有芳香的花朵绽放。很多年前，当这些花朵盛开时，我爱罗习惯跑到姐姐家里住上一两天。不仅是因为赏花，更重要的，是鹿代出生在春末。生日，总是个很好的团聚理由。

六岁的鹿代是幼化翻版的鹿丸，集百无聊赖和成熟靠谱于一身的慵懒气质，总是比他从手鞠那里继承的精致面孔和碧绿瞳色更具有辨识度，当然黑色的菠罗冲天头也功不可没。

皱眉撇嘴看天仰视45度角，当这个漂亮的小团子用奈良家标准坐姿偎靠在自己身边时，我爱罗感觉即使被长时砂盾抑制了部分嗅觉，仍然能清晰闻到鹿代身上带着些奶味的清香。如果这天没有什么更重要的事，他甚至可以这样和鹿代一起坐在走廊上看着花，发上一天呆，或扯上一天淡。

“舅舅，当影很麻烦吧？”团子抬起头，用绿色的眸子看着他，认真的问。

“和影粘上边的人和事都很麻烦。”摸摸团子的菠罗头，很柔软的触感。

“是呀，比如我爸。”团子漂亮白嫩的小脸立刻变的臭臭的，叹了一口气，四仰八叉躺在走廊上，“明明那么怕麻烦，却比博人他爸都爱上班。唉，这次连妈妈都叫过去帮他了忙……”

“因为鹿丸需要给火影代班。”我爱罗知道鸣人的自然情热期会有一次在春末。不像Alpha和Beta，Omega每年都会有固定两三次的自然情热期，所以如果没有紧急事件，身为Omega的七代目和他的Alpha一般都会在家休上两三天的假，于是鹿丸就得代上两三天的全职班，虽然不算长，但不想这次却正好撞上了鹿代的生日。

“嗯，我能理解。火影大人要休生理假，他几乎不会在其他时候请假。”小团子一本正经的点点头。

“……”生理假？六岁的小娃娃真的懂什么叫生理假么？我爱罗突然有些好奇姐姐和姐夫的家教内容是什么。

“昨天听佐良娜说，她和博人这几天都得住在春野老师家里，博人认床，晚上睡不着觉。”小团子无奈的吐了口气，似乎还是有些不甘的鼓着脸，“唉，当影真的好麻烦。”

是呀，当影真的好麻烦，更麻烦的是影还是个Omega，当然最麻烦的是影不能承认自己是Omega还得伪装成Alpha，我爱罗在心里微微自嘲。

“鹿代想当影吗？”低下身侧躺在团子身边，我爱罗看着他气鼓鼓的脸颊。

“不想。”回答的很干脆。

“是因为麻烦吗？”鹿代的脸很像软软糯米团，我爱罗感觉自己会忍不住戳一戳。

“不是。是因为我只想陪在风影身边。”糯米团转过头看向风影，碧色的圆眼中写满认真。

“不怕麻烦吗？”不太想承认团子的话触到心里某个角落，好似轻轻剥开外面的砂，露出温软的血肉。鹿代从小对自己说过多少次“我会陪着你”了？我爱罗想……

“舅舅才不是麻烦呢。”鹿代突然转过脸背过身，小小声的喃喃低语，把变红的耳尖暴露给了我爱罗。“我想陪着舅舅。”

“那鹿代要变得更强才行。”知道小家伙害羞了，我爱罗宛尔一笑，伸手将外甥揽进怀中拍哄，小孩儿身上的汗香扑面而来，安心的很。

伸到孩子身前的左手突然一滞，有什么东西不松不紧的爬上手指，轻轻的收束住，不能动弹。我爱罗低头一看，鹿代正微抬起的两只小手，遮在他左手上方不高的地方，结印把正午撒在手指上的阳光切割成斑驳的黑影，其中一缕扭曲变形探到左手内侧的指缝处，好似犹豫了一下慢慢缠住的他的小指，猛然看上去有点像个无形的黑色尾戒……

影子束缚术……迷你版。

“刚学会不久啦，查克拉这种东西也好麻烦。”小家伙显然不太满意自己的忍术，“不过我会变强的，只是需要一些时间，舅舅你一定要等等我。”

“好。”我一定等你。心里那已经露出一角的柔软血肉，好像又被注入了什么又暖又甜的东西，摧拉着我爱罗离怀中这团温暖更近一些。

“不会太久的，”鹿代将舅舅的左手轻轻拉住，包在自己不大的掌心里，拉进自己的胸口，再紧紧抱住。“相信我。”

“好。”我相信你。孩子小鹿乱撞般的心跳传过胸口清晰的撞击着我爱罗的手指，一下一下，竟然出奇的让人有安全感，催人入眠。

这算是一个诺言吧……我爱罗迷糊的回忆起，在木叶春末溢满花香的旧时光里，在鹿代六岁生日那天，他曾获得过一个幼嫩而又郑重的诺言。

 

“舅舅？” 

我爱罗似乎听见一个熟悉的声音呼唤着他涣散的意识，在梦与醒之间沉浮了几个来回，潮热的汗厚厚一层压在身上，麻木沉重得想动一下手指都困难的很。 

“醒一醒，舅舅……” 

原来是梦，好像梦到了很久以前的事，他把尚且年幼的外甥轻轻圈在臂弯里午睡，微风，虫鸣，花香，阳光。 

“舅舅？我爱罗……” 

他努力从回忆中抽身，费劲的想抬起眼皮，视线恍忽了一下才聚焦在来人拧紧的眉头和写满担忧的绿眸上，是鹿代。 

这是他们二人的住所，昏暗的窗外点缀着几点星光，几近半夜的样子，桌上是抑制剂的包装和三四支废丢了的注射器，门口撒落着一些不知内容的文件纸。

我爱罗瘫坐在榻榻米上浑身是汗，头靠着鹿代的肩膀调整着呼吸。不知从什么时候开始鹿代的身体变得高挑精实，并不厚重的纤长肩臂却足已撑起一个坚实的怀抱，他身上散发着一丝熟悉而安心的气息，像极了刚出生不久的幼鹿皮毛里那股泛着花草和奶腥的甜香。睡梦中我爱罗不小心泄露出的信息素若有若无的飘散在屋内，和鹿代的味道偷偷融合在一处。

他被抱在怀里，鼻腔里满是鹿代的味道……信息素？

这个认知让我爱罗猛然惊醒，连忙坐起身，扶着额头用手臂隔离开二人过于靠近的距离，也掩饰住那一瞬间的惊讶和怯意。这让他尴尬的忆起，那幼鹿的甜香一旦爆炸会变成怎样压倒性的雄鹿荷尔蒙，曾如何贪婪的搅动着自己浆果汁液般清洌而冲鼻的气息，在沙漠深处的那十天里，漫天漫地，到处都是……

 

 

“鹿代回来了……”我爱罗压抑住心里的窘迫，“我好像做了个梦。”

“我进门就看见你倒在地板上，” 鹿代皱紧了眉头担忧的盯着我爱罗的侧脸，他竟然注射了过量的抑制剂。应该是过量的药物导致他昏睡了过去，沉睡的放松状态让他的信息素不经意泄露出来了一些，虽然家里的安保堪比绝对防御，但鹿代决定以后还是多看着他一些才好。

“你不应该涉入这么多的药。我担心你的身体快支撑不住了。”鹿代对我爱罗的信息素并不陌生，与呛人的砂味伪装不同，真正的味道更像四五年才会长出的仙人掌果，好闻的很。

“现在局势这么焦头烂额，我得撑过这几天。沙隐需要的是风影，而不是一个快要发情的Omega，”我爱罗动了动身体，依然沉重酸麻得让他忍不住脾气的抱怨着，“药的作用越来越小，排异反应越来越大，长时砂盾的隔绝效果也在减弱，我是不是得考虑提前退休了……”

他不是没有见过因为长年注射过量劣等抑制剂而导致情热反应疯狂反扑的Omega忍者，万蚁缠身求死不能，抢救过来后也几近残废。

“风影大人明明年轻得很，”被我爱罗鹿难得的孩子气逗得哑然失笑，鹿代也稍微放松了下来，“我刚刚闻到舅舅的信息素了，十分健康，新鲜，有活力。”

“鹿代！”我爱罗闻言脸上一红，张口轻声斥止，声音里带着一丝羞赧。“别乱说。”

“对不起……舅舅。”他在害怕？鹿代捕捉到我爱罗波动的情绪里他全然不知原委的颤抖，自从他在医院的病床上醒来被告之丧失了一段记忆后，他们两个人的相处就开始变得说不上来的别扭，明明他在痛苦在害怕在抗拒着什么，却硬生生非装得若无其事的样子。

“我……”其实以前鹿代也会根据他释放出信息素的指标来判断他的健康情况。但现在来自他哪怕一点点的触动，我爱罗都忍不住想瑟缩起来藏好自己前所未有的羞耻心。反应过度了。

鹿代看着我爱罗低着头有些尴尬的样子，莫名的有种干渴的感觉从喉咙深处冒出来，像在沙漠中找不到水一般，致命的焦灼。潜意识里某种渴望告诉他，失去的那段记忆，舅舅隐瞒的事情，很重要，非常重要……

 

 

“我理解，这应该是激素水平波动造成的情绪变化，舅舅只是有些紧张，”那十天里发生的事需要尽快查明，但现在，更重要的是转移一下风影卷入个人情绪中的状态，“那现在，听一些非常有趣的事情怎么样。我今天的成果。”

谈谈工作也许是个好主意。鹿代收敛了心神，不再去关注屋里二人交融在一起又悄然散去的味道，站起身捡起了门口撒落了一地的文件，转过头又是风影所依赖的智囊，冷静，多谋，深不见底。

“我想近期针对风影接二连三的打压，都和沙之国下一任大名候选人的争夺战有关。”来自沙之国高层的政策压抑，有关风影和忍村的舆论导向，近期的刺杀，忍村内部不同声音的矛盾……

“这似乎有些不太合理，”我爱罗迅速进入了风影的角色，接过了鹿代递过来的一些文件，低头琢磨，“忍村是军队力量，负责战斗和守卫，和贵族阶层内部的传承没有直接关联。”

“但贵族集团可不这么认为，拉拢可用的势力，打击对立的力量，是政治斗争中很常玩的手段。”鹿代继续分析着，递给我爱罗一份《忍者乱时代》，“比如小树，他带领的雇佣侍卫队现在最大的金主，就是大名的侄子司治殿，一位很有魄力的Alpha，也是贵族中经济实力最雄厚的集团，他们一直和忍村保持着经济上的往来。小树的声望短期内爆发性的上涨，并且貌似有呼声超过风影的势头，这不排除有一些舆论控制上的人为因素。”

“未来，砂瀑树有希望成为有史以来最好的风影……”我爱罗读着报纸上的内容，无所谓的笑笑，“这一句我倒是很同意。司治殿很有眼光，拉拢了忍村里最优秀的年轻忍者。”

“虽然我无法否认小树的能力，但风影大人再夸下去，就太偏心了。”鹿代假装委屈的扁了扁嘴，“作为小树表弟的我同样也很优秀。大名的长孙女，也就是第一继承人亚布大人，一位Beta，虽然很有手腕但锋芒不多，在司治殿的紧逼下，第一继承人的地位岌岌可危，近几年一直急切的想获得跟风影你的联盟，甚至提出让风影身边最亲近的人，也就是我，跟她大女儿联姻的建议……个中理由，着实耐人寻味。”

“亚布大人很有眼光。”我爱罗点点头，有些玩味的抬头看了看鹿代俊郎的脸，果真很招人。

“她大女儿上个月才过完一周岁生日，”鹿代撇着嘴翻着个白眼，“政治婚姻可不是我的追求，那让我感觉自己像是一头标价待销的生猪。”

“你是一头小鹿，”我爱罗发现，一旦开始谈起乱糟糟的工作，两个人的状态就立马放松和兴奋了起来，“你是怀疑这两个人是近期事件的幕后推手？但打忍村的主意，这对那些养尊处优的大人物们来说并不明智。”

“除非是他有自己的武装力量。准确的说，我更怀疑是司治殿背后的未知势力从中作梗。在他与亚布大人的争权战中，司治殿更倾向瓦解现今风影和忍村原有的力量，扶植自己可用的军事武装，比如小树。”

“我相信砂瀑家的每个人。”我爱罗想了想，“我了解小树。”

“我也相信小树。但还是让事实来证明一切吧。司治殿的步骤越来越快，我猜测他背后的武装实力已经十分壮大。我们需要倍加小心。＂

“的确实力不俗，手段狠决，以命搏命。”我爱罗想起那天遇袭时，几个蒙面忍者的自爆时四散飞溅的血雾碎肉。“什么来历⋯”

“我只找到一些零散的线索。我统计过国与国之间贵族阶层的通婚情况。政治婚姻非常常见，但其中有几位嫁入贵族阶层多年的外邦人，我的情报网无法查出背景底细，这很反常。这几个人分布在各国，几乎没有共同特点，除了一个——竟有都喜欢吃毒蘑菇，司治殿的母亲就是其中一位。”

“蓄谋多年，暗中潜伏，针对五影，如果真的是这样，他们的目的是什么？”用毒么？我爱罗这时很想看看祭对那条毒蛊样本的化验报告。

“争夺地盘和权力，削弱五大忍村的力量，挑起新一轮的忍界大战，实现某种奇怪信仰，复活某位古老的祖先，谁知道呢……”鹿代无奈的吐了口气，“麻烦不小，咱们得准备接招了。”

“哈，万分期待。”我爱罗微笑了一下，眼中一丝阴冷摄人的光芒一晃而过，那属于曾经那位只爱自己的修罗。

那会是什么样子的我爱罗？鹿代想，无论是什么样子的你，我都想看到。

“唉，有时候我真恨自己为什么偏偏是你外甥。”鹿代看上去有些小小的失落，结印成风，将今日的工作撕成粉末，“你最惨烈最动荡记忆最深刻的日子……我都不在。”

我爱罗一怔，抬头睁大同样的碧绿的眼瞳，直直看向鹿代，流转着不明所以的复杂情绪。

而你在的日子，却成为了我的习惯。

“鹿代，我一直有个问题想问你。当年你为什么不顾手鞠的反对，执意要离开木叶来我这里。”

鹿代13岁时来到砂隐村和我爱罗一起生活，当时刚刚分化成Alpha不久。手鞠激烈的反对却无法改变鹿代去砂忍的想法；他甚至倔强到向手鞠发起alpha之间的挑战，结果被alpha母亲压倒性的暴打了一顿扔出家门。

当我爱罗闻讯来木叶接鹿代时，那个一向干净整齐的孩子抱着断掉的一只手臂混身是伤的站在木叶村口，见到他后就努力挤出一个无比开怀的笑容。

我爱罗一直不明白为什么这个一向随和如风的孩子突然变得那么倔强，为什么一向疼爱孩子的姐姐会下这么重的手，而这6年来，母子间的关系似乎一直都没有太大改善。

“我说过，我想陪着舅舅。”提起母亲，鹿代的表情变得有些哀伤和歉疚，“人嘛，总得有自己的选择，这不是父母可以左右的。”

“仅仅这个理由吗？”很值得么？为什么非要把陪着他放得那么重要？尤其当一些脱轨的事情发生之后，让我爱罗感觉到无比迷茫，他不得不去重新审视鹿代的这个人。

“舅舅，你还记得我参加那届中忍考试吗？就是七代目被两个怪人掳走的那次。”鹿代看着在他面前盯住他不放的我爱罗，目光温柔如水，“我记得特别清楚。你们救回七代目，个个遍体鳞伤的凯旋。但是你毫无预兆的突发了情热，根本来不及使用抑制剂。你不愿给七代目和我父母添麻烦，找借口提前离开了木叶，一个人在沙漠深处，躲在绝对防御里苦苦撑了三天。”

“……你，你怎么会知道这些……”我爱罗的声音无法控制的颤抖着，那是他最脆弱也最无奈的时候。

“我就站在你的外面，”鹿代忍不住走过去，小心翼翼的收敛着自己的信息素，轻轻将我爱罗拥在怀里，像他安抚儿时的自己一样，把他的头重新放在自己肩膀上，抚摸他仍然在颤抖的背脊，“我怕你出事就跟过去了。我站在外面看不见你，知道你很痛苦，却毫无办法。”

我向你承诺过，我会陪着你。但光是陪伴还远远不够。

“这个世界太凶险了。从那时候起我总害怕有一天你会突然消失，但我什么也做不了。”鹿代紧了紧胳膊，把这个拥抱变得更加亲近，“舅舅，我得保护你。”

“陪着我，辛苦你了。”良久，我爱罗抛下顾忌伸手回拥住这个想保护自己的人，有什么温暖慢慢溢出来和鹿代的味道一起，让整个心沉静了下来意识愈见清明，有什么原本模糊的东西有了轮廓呼之欲出，“我也一定会保护好你。”

一定……

 

 

回到自己卧室里，鹿代捂着脸反省了一下，今晚的自己似乎有些失控，当我爱罗说也会保护自己时，差点压抑不住想去亲吻他的冲动。

这愈矩了。不是已经打定主意就这样陪在他身边就好吗……人性就是这么贪婪和无底限。

鹿代甩甩头，好像这样能清除自己脑中的杂念。打开电脑，查看了一下自己的加密网络，有几个邮件。

井阵：进行时，覆盖面100%。别忘了答应我的独家素材。（真是万事不吃亏。）

三月：一些关于蛊的信息，查收。附件一个好大的压缩包。（今晚有得干了。）

父亲：已安排好。你和风影万事小心。附件一张手鞠和鹿铃的照片。（妹妹鹿铃已经5岁了，和自己一样黑色的头发，和妈妈一样的发型。唔还是很想她们呀，可回去会不会被轰出来呢？）

……

虽然麻烦，但战斗马上要开始了！ 

 

另一边，我爱罗接到堪九郎的密电，“锁定目标”。

看来是见见那几位大人的时候了。

风起一瞬，形影一闪，人已不知去向。

 

只有在害怕失去时，人才可能意识到，习惯往往最有价值，甚至是一切。


	4. 蛹化

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人的精神领域如同蜂巢，无数的情感和想法从卵中诞生，吸食补养，再解体成蛹，茧结在潜意识里等待成形。然而总有一些蛹会长得更大更快，沉默又迅速的一点点膨胀，耐心等待某个时机破蛹而出，变成信仰。

人的精神领域如同蜂巢，无数的情感和想法从卵中诞生，吸食补养，再解体成蛹，茧结在潜意识里等待成形。然而总有一些蛹会长得更大更快，沉默又迅速的一点点膨胀，耐心等待某个时机破蛹而出，变成信仰。 

 

“蛊术是一种古老的术，曾流传于古代熊之国附近的地域。已失传数百年，有用的记载很少。” 

“蛊可以理解为一类特殊的毒属性攻击类通灵兽，由能力者通过某种方法经过长年累月的培养而形成的神秘物体。” 

“传说中出现过蛊的形象有蛇，蚕，泥鳅，蚂蟥，蜣蜋，蝴蝶等。” 

“养蛊者会以自己或其亲属的血肉作为食饵，所以对蛊有比其他通灵兽更强的控制性。养蛊者死后，蛊虫多半会随之死亡；据说也会有少量丧主的蛊继续寻找其他主人，或者独自存活。” 

“和风之国的夫人一样，你托我查的那位火之国贵夫人确有以血喂蛊的嫌疑，但目前还查不到她在喂养着什么。我支持你的猜测，某支擅用蛊术的势力在渗透各国统治阶层。” 

…… 

“人工养殖的古老毒虫么？真是麻烦。”看了一整晚三月发过来各种怪虫子的图片，鹿代压了压胃中的不适感，疲惫的揉了揉额头。

头上的伤口附近有血管在突突的跳动，隐隐作疼，有点奇怪为什么这块淤青还是坚挺的趴在头上，褪成淡淡的紫色后，不仔细看有点像朵六个瓣的花。

有新的敌对分子出现并不奇怪，但头疼的是除了合理猜测，他们对敌方的底细、来历和能为几乎一无所知。

 

窗外的夜色开始被晨曦冲淡变浅，鹿代伸了个懒腰想闭目休息片刻，却被一阵电话铃声打断。 情报网内线，木叶标识，山中井阵。

点击接通，井阵难得慌乱的声音在耳边炸开。

“鹿代！！！你听我说！！我刚截获了《忍者乱时代》的早闻，里面整篇都是针对你的攻击和舆论煽动！！造谣说你袭击风影图谋不轨居心叵测！！我正在试着拖延这玩意在网络上的传播速度，但还是已经有信息点接到了，我预计最晚今天晚上就会各国传得沸沸扬扬。在这狗屁谣言井喷之前，你现在马上立刻想想对策！” 

袭击！？他袭击过舅舅？怎么可能？难道是……

鹿代心中一惊，声音压抑不住微微颤抖，“什么袭击？” 

“新闻里嵌着一条录像。我发到你邮件了。”井阵的声音犹豫了一下，好像在组织语言，“这条录像是个很短的片段，肯定经过了剪辑，虽然我不知道发生了什么，但是……但是从影片上的确能很清晰的看出来是你在攻击受了伤的风影。这是怎么回事啊？你和风影发生了什么呀？鹿代你在听么……喂？喂喂？”

打开邮件，下载视频文件，鹿代的手指颤抖着点击了播放。

混身血液顿时沸腾着涌向大脑，耳边如擂战鼓，冲击瓦解着原本引以为傲的理智，混身如坠寒冰，刺骨得呼吸困难。

短短十几秒的录像。如同一把刺刀狠狠扎进他的心脏，左右剜挖。

“竟然是真的……”竟然真的是他在袭击舅舅。

影片里受伤不支的我爱罗被影子死死钉在地上，一束影子拖拽着他的红发露出白皙的颈项，他被迫仰抬起头急促的喘息着，拼命在呼喊着什么，表情痛苦而绝望。

影子的另一端，鹿代看到自己抬手祭起三星折扇，手腕翻转，风遁镰鼬之术，顿时一阵龙卷狂风腾起呼啸着四面八风粉碎式的冲击扩张……

一片花屏，影像中断。

录像没有声音，但他知道舅舅在呼喊着什么，他在喊，鹿代，鹿代……

这就是他对自己隐瞒的事情吗？在那场伏击里，其实是自己意图伤害他？为什么自己一点也想不起来？

你不是说要好好保护他吗？这就是你一直口口声声夸下的海口吗？

你伤害了他却风清云淡的忘记了，不知道丢了多大一个烂摊子给他……

冷汗晕湿了整个背脊，鹿代头痛欲裂，他抓着发麻的头皮努力平复着快要爆炸的胸腔，在崩溃的边缘拼命回想那天到底发生了什么，却被一轮又一轮的自我厌恶和强烈的挫败感撕扯得体无完肤……

 

“鹿代！鹿代你在听吗？”电话里井阵契而不舍的呼唤着，“鹿代你听我说，我知道这个影片可能给你的冲击有点大，我刚看到的时候也懵逼了。但是这时候你得用你比我们谁都聪明的脑袋好好想想，这袭击是怎么发生的？总不能是你梦着游去砍你舅舅了吧？这录相谁拍的？有什么目的？你得搞清楚啊。”

对，井阵说的对。他必须搞清楚这件事，现在不是像个小孩子一样自怨自艾的时候。鹿代迫使自己冷静下，努力在残缺的记忆寻找当时在沙漠里的蛛丝马迹。

那天清晨，舅舅出村去执行任务，并没有和他打招呼。这种情况虽然少见，但也偶有发生，所以鹿代当时并没有过分在意。而一切平静结束于一只传信的沙鹰。

“风影在沙漠遭遇伏击，速来支援。”短短几个字迅速击溃了鹿代的所有理智和冷静，草草整理了忍具，便跟着沙鹰向沙漠深处他完全未知的方向狂奔而去……

当他见到我爱罗安然无恙的背影时，身体里几欲喷薄而出的恐惧化为一阵脱力的喘息。然而所有的记忆都停止在了我爱罗转过头看到他那一刹那，原本平静的表情突然骤变成满脸恐慌和凄厉，拼命向自己伸出他的手……

然后……然后就完全断片儿了。再恢复意识时，他躺在病床上，我爱罗坐在他旁边，安静沉默的看着他，那如湖水透彻的双眼悬浮着他看不懂的温柔和哀伤，有什么努力压抑着的百转千回被死死沉在湖底，他看不见，想不起……

舅舅……我爱罗，为什么不告诉我？ 在那片广袤得近乎于一无所有的沙漠里，到底发生了什么？

他就是一颗被我爱罗死死护在羽翼之下的笨蛋，明明一无所知却还信誓旦旦的扬言要保护他却伤害了他的蠢货……

 

“我现在才想弄明白。风影并不是他们的首要目标，这帮毒虫子从一开始针对的那只出头蠢鸟，就是我，奈良鹿代。我在沙漠的失忆，一定是某种有目的的预谋，”鹿代迫使自己恢复冷静。“井阵，拜托你动用所有信息渠道帮我查一查录相的源头，所有盘根错结，务必全部挖出来。”

“没问题！下一步你想怎么做。”

“井阵如果你那边查的有了结果，请交给我父亲和三月，他们知道下一步的安排。剩下的就是你最擅长的舆论战争了，请务必帮我稳住局面。”鹿代这时万分感谢自父亲那里遗传的思考能力，即使心乱如麻大脑仍然如机械般飞快运转着。“你可能很快就没法用电话联系到我了，有任何后续信息可以交给博人，他知道我在砂隐这边的安全联络人是谁。”

“放心吧！”井阵爽快的答应，“你万事小心。”

鹿代放下电话，在电脑上开启了高危预警模式，几封邮件迅速发出后，屏幕归入一片死寂。

 

看来巨大的大麻烦马上就要来了，而在那之前，他可用的时间非常有限，而他在有限的时间里唯一需要做的，就是找到我爱罗。

他知道昨天我爱罗深夜悄然外出，他也知道现在在哪里可以找到他，他有好多事想问他，也有好多话想对他说。

鹿代站起身，离开住处，仔细锁好门。

天正好刚刚亮，与村子往日似无任何区别。而鹿代知道砂隐村得挨上几天沙尘暴了。

 

风影的办公室在砂堡的最顶层，鹿代还没来得及上楼，就被祭堵在了楼梯口一把拽住。

“鹿代大人，你先跟我来。”一向遵守舅舅命令的女性Omega一改温宛的作派，不容拒绝的拉着鹿代来到她的办公室。

“我想了一夜，觉得这个东西有必要交给你。虽然这违背风影大人的意愿……”祭从办公室上捧起了什么，示意静候在一旁的鹿代伸出手，轻轻放在他手中。

 

“虫蛹？”一颗鸡蛋大小、半透明的米白色虫蛹，安静的趴在手心里。

米白色的腊状外皮包裹着什么有生命的东西，它似乎是感觉了鹿代手掌的温度，小心翼翼的蠕动了两下。鹿代能够感觉到这东西在向他努力散发着包含了舒适和安心的快乐感。在打招呼吗？

“活的，从未见过的蜂类幼体蛹。有高等智力，能通过触感和气场振动来传达情绪和信息。”鹿代观察着这只奇怪的胖蛹，虽然长相不怎么可爱，却莫名的让他感觉很熟悉，并不讨厌。

这难道就是传说中的蛊？不对……这只是只刚出生不久的幼虫而已。

 

“你应该不记得了，它是在你昏迷的时候，风影大人从你身体里抽离出来的。”

“是它导致了我的失忆吗？”鹿代示意祭继续说下去。

“我不能确定。风影大人给我的任务是对它的毒性进行检测，但从化验结果上看，蛹本身没有任何毒素。然而，我在它体内意外发现了一种正消退的古老激素，叫本能化激素。这种激素在浓度足够大的情况下，能够迫使高等生命短时间内退行回原始的本能状态，丧失后天获得的逻辑思维和语言技能。”

 

蛊，幼蛹，本能化激素，中计，遇袭，连续十天的记忆丧失……这些细碎的点有什么样的联系？鹿代努力想找到那条可以把它们串起来的长线。

手心里一股微弱的气场波动将类似着急的情绪无声传达的给他，那胖蛹弱小而坚持的催促着鹿代。

快去呀，快去呀。

 

“昨晚它醒来之后，就一直试图吸引我靠过去。我不知道应该怎么表达，但当我把它捧起来时，我发誓言它在给我讲故事……”祭有些语无伦次的想表达清楚那奇妙的感觉。

听不见声音，看不到文字，闻不到气味，但就是有一个故事在脑识中娓娓萌生，如波如弦，如文如画，并不清晰，但无比动容。

“意识共鸣成象？”鹿代轻轻拨弄了一下蛹，在它焦急的情绪里多了一丝忿忿，如同报复一般，一波信息流如潮水般汹涌而至，通过它肉乎乎的身体，传到手心，传到身体的每条经脉，再传达给大脑，在脑海中构建起一个独特的意象空间。

夜晚的冰冷，炎阳的曝晒，干燥的空气，火热的呼吸，仙人掌果子的清甜，绿洲里甘甜的水源，相偎的人交颈厮磨，喃喃呢语，一遍遍，一遍遍，不知在诉说什么……

 

这是，什么？

 

“我说不清楚为什么，但我想你遗失的记忆应该都在它这里。”祭看着鹿代，表情有些异于往常的复杂，欲语还休，犹豫再三，最终仍是鼓足最大的勇气开口⋯

“鹿代大人，恕我冒昧的提问，在蛹的故事里，有一个行动不便的Omega，还有一个始终伴他左右的Alpha……您知道他们是谁吗？”

 

鹿代一怔，疑惑着盯着祭抿紧的嘴唇和近乎欲泣的表情，旋即睁大了双眼，原本平静的脸上一瞬间爬上骇人的震惊。

一个疯狂而有待验证的念头伴随着沸腾倒流的血液排山倒海般冲碎脑识里每一点条条框框的逻辑……

如果蛹是从自己体内抽离的话；

如果蛹拥有关于那十天的记忆的话；

如果它讲的故事是真实的话……

 

“我不清楚那是谁。”鹿代压抑下震如擂鼓的心跳，将虫蛹小心的放在口袋里，尽量不要让颤抖表现在太过于明显，拼命让自己平静下来不要在接二连三的重击下垮掉。

“我答应你，等我找到答案，我会告诉你的。”如果我真的能找得到答案，如果我真的有希望找到那个从来没奢求和妄想过的答案⋯⋯

“祭，如果你相信我，请务必把化验报告备份一份，发给我在木叶的安全联络人。我现在，必须，去，找他。”时间不多了，在战争来临之前，快去找他，快找到他，让他现在就想站在他面前……

“好，我答应你。我等你的答案。”祭露出一个温柔的笑容，泪眼朦胧。

“多谢你，祭。”说罢，鹿代打开门向我爱罗的办公室飞奔而去，如同一头在森林不小心走失了配偶的雄鹿，无声的呼唤、嘶鸣、寻找着。

我爱罗⋯⋯

 

鹿代推开风影办公室的门时，我爱罗正安静的坐在桌前，手里紧紧攥着一份应该还没发刊的《忍者乱时代》正暗自思索着什么，看到他进来便不动声色的把报纸放到一边，隐藏好一点无奈和焦躁，抬起头仍是那个运筹帷幄的风影。

 

鹿代按捺下心中一浪接一浪冲撞着理智的澎湃，紧紧抿住嘴生怕一肚子的问题倾泄而出淹没面前的人。

关上门，反锁好，转过头径直走到我爱罗的面前，目光如炬，亦温柔如水。

 

Alpha的信息素刻意而自然的释放而出，犹如一头在果树下的雄鹿，打着响鼻缓缓踱步，抬头盯着树上鲜嫩的浆果，在树叶和花草的腥香中，等待着果熟蒂落的瞬间。

 

两个人各怀心事的对视了片刻，等待着率先开口的那个打破沉默的僵局。

 

“你打算瞒我到什么时候？”鹿代压低了声音，把一腔滚烫沸腾的冲动小心隐藏在精心设计的措辞中，染上一些委屈的眼神像不经意般瞟向那份变了形的报纸。

 

“鹿代，这是一场针对你的阴谋。”我爱罗叹了一口气，一夜未睡让他的脸上写满疲倦，站起身走到鹿代身边，犹豫了一下，抬手拍了拍鹿代的肩膀，停在上面，“为了你的安全，我不想让你涉入太多这场沙之国的政治游戏中。风影的确是司治殿一直想削弱的力量，但那次遇袭说明，他现在最希望我折断的臂膀，是你。”

 

“也就是说，那录相里的内容……这是真的了……真的是我袭击了你，对吗？”

鹿代倒退了一步，像无法承受般释放出声音里颤抖着语调，让不可置信的震惊一点点爬上失去血色的脸颊，染上赤红的碧绿眼瞳内疚的看着我爱罗。

 

“我竟然……对你动手……”

“那不是你的错。”鹿代少见的脆弱模样狠狠的击中了我爱罗，心下猛的一疼，上前双手扶住鹿代瘦削精实的肩膀，抬头看着他。“鹿代你听我说，你当时中了敌人的蛊术丧失了理智。”

 

“我看到你受了伤跪在地上，被我的影子缠住。你在喊我的名字，我却像死了一样听不见……”

鹿代像不能接受自己一般抱住头，无法支撑的扶靠着办公桌滑坐在地上，将刻意控制住的理智隐藏在愧疚和悲哀之后，现在他允许自己发泄一下刚看到录相时的崩溃感。

 

“鹿代你冷静一点，你没有伤害我。”我爱罗随着鹿代一起跪坐在地上，双手紧紧抓着他的肩膀拼命的拉向自己，心乱如麻，不知如何安抚面前突然陷入自责深渊中的男孩。

 

这个孩子面对任何事时都无比从容和冷静，除了自己。

 

“我昨天，还口口声声的要保护你，结果呢……？”鹿代任由压抑了太久的挫折感一点点吞噬着自己，仅留一缕清醒，暗自觉知着我爱罗的一举一动，“我……简直是一个笑话。”

 

“不是的！你自始至终都没有伤害我！没有！”我爱罗大声否认，伸出手捧起鹿代的脸迫使他看向自己，而男孩抬头的瞬间，脸上如迷路的幼鹿般的无措哀伤登时让他放弃了一切坚持，再也忍受不了般揽过头将他埋进怀中，一下又一下重重的抚摸着他的后脑，“是你保护了我，一直是你在保护着我……”

 

在那十天里，是因为你拼命求生，才让无法动弹的自己不至于饿死冻死风干在荒如坟冢无人应答的沙漠里，哪怕那时的你丧失理性不通言语，退行如最原始的野兽，只留Alpha征服和守护的本能……

 

鹿代安静了下来，高耸隆起的背脊像鸵鸟一样埋在我爱罗的颈窝里，慢慢的平复着大口进出的呼吸，将温热的湿气揉进他下巴和衣领之间漂亮的弧度里，又像在悄悄的闻嗅寻找着什么本应该在那里的味道。

 

保护吗？还有什么？

 

鹿代鼻尖在颈动脉附近若有若无的碰触，让我爱罗麻痒的瑟缩了一下。

我爱罗这才反应过来，抵颈相依的二人之间有些亲密的过分。他正被鹿代圈在屈膝支起的双腿之间。不知什么时候，鹿代的双手一只攀上他的腰背轻轻推挤，一只流连于他的衣领附近反复摩娑……

 

“！”我爱罗一惊，想推开身上鹿代偎过来的重量，腰背却被一只大手死死扣住。

这距离太近了，近得唤起身体里每一个细胞在那片沙漠里时的记忆，被那个人的体温包围着的温暖和炽热……这太危险了。

 

“告诉我，在那十天里我是怎么保护你的？”鹿代狠狠吸食了一口我爱罗耳边的空气，直起身拉开了一点点距离，可以低下头清晰的凝视着对方眼中些许无措的惶恐，又保证他仍然呆在自己的臂弯里无法轻易脱离。

 

好熟悉，这个人呆在自己怀里的感觉。

毫无记忆，身体却不受控制的缠了上去，呆在任何一个理所应当的地方，熟练的抚摸碰触着。

甚至不再需要发问，鹿代就完全可以确定，那只胖蛹讲的故事就是怀里的人努力瞒着的事，就是自他从昏迷中醒来后两人之间所有尴尬和别扭的源头。

 

“你为什么要这样问？”我爱罗的脸突然变得苍白如纸毫无血色，身体像被抽空了力气一样僵直在那里，如一盆冰水兜头浇在身上，冷得忍不住发抖。

 

鹿代不动不言，千言万语流光异彩化在他碧绿的眼眸中，只透出带着心疼和歉意的哀伤，深情的凝视着他。不忍心逼他陷入内心的苦战，然而现在，他需要……这个答案。

沉默和了然的目光，是最能击溃对方脆弱防线的利器。

 

“你想起来了？”我爱罗褪色的唇瓣随着声音一起抖动着，双手抵住鹿代的胸膛抗拒着他逼压过来的气势。“你想起了多少？”

Alpha的气味，在沙漠里被浸淫其中，想忘都忘不掉的雄鹿的汗腥混着干燥的花草味道。

不要这要看着他，不要让他心底的纠结纷乱在他深如湖水的凝视中无所遁形，好像他把他衣服和皮肉都被撕扯下来，挖出他在心脏最深最软的地方小心安放着的所剩无几的自尊。

 

“你打算一直这么瞒着我，是吗？”鹿代低缓的话语一声一声敲打着我爱罗的鼓膜，不急不重，振聋发聩，

“一直瞒着我你找到了你的Alpha，他就是……”

 

“那不是你！那不是真的你！”

被鹿代身上无法抗拒的Alpha气息逼无路可退，作为风影的Omega顽强的反抗着在这个Alpha的支配下无意识想去服从的本能，我爱罗将所有色厉内荏的否认从喉咙深处嘶吼了出来，“你并不想那么做！并不想！”

 

你不记得了……从你醒来后就不记得了。

那段好像放弃了所有的抵死缠绵，就像一场支离破碎不知所谓的梦，和这个无比尴尬的自己一起被你忘在了脑后。

我才……像个笑话。

 

“你怎么知道那不是我！”鹿代压抑住现在马上想冲上去紧紧抱住他呵护安抚的冲动，紧紧的扣住他的双手把他的反抗化为无形，毫不留情的把他逼上面对自己真实心情的刀山火海，对不起舅舅……但我必须要知道，“我标记你了吗？”

 

最后一点理性的弦被拉断了。

 

“你知道你在说些什么吗？这是不对的！你是我的外甥！你是我亲姐姐的儿子！这完全不对！”我爱罗所有的坚持和伪装被全线击碎，心中压抑着的的委屈、纠结、慌乱和恐惧终于随着盈溢而出的泪水溃不成军，“我要怎么面对你，我看着你长大，我比你大20岁，我没有想到会变成这……”

 

未完的话消失在一个轻柔而沉重的吻中……

不用再做任何求证，契合的身体可以记得一切，即使他什么也回想不起……

 

对不起，不想逼你的。

再也无法忍受他被自己逼得如此窘迫和无助，鹿代将浓浓的歉意化为温暖，将我爱罗小他一号的身体紧紧揉进怀中，轻轻吮吻着他颤抖的唇舌，用尽他能理解的全部温柔。

手掌一路向上抚摸过他僵直的背脊，停在他的后颈处轻柔的抓捏着，一下接着一下……Alpha本能的想取悦安慰自己的Omega。

 

Omega的唾液中一点掩盖不住的甜美果香，自己花草味道在亲吻融合在一起，渐渐平息着怀中的人失控颤抖的身体。明明记忆中从未有如此逾距的行为，连梦中都不敢想过的吻，做起来竟然这般自然和熟悉。

 

对不起。是我忘记了。

明明那么害怕，却拼命维系着两个人的距离；明明说着不应该，却一直追问着他陪伴的理由；明明心乱如麻，却仍然把他无声的保护在自己的羽翼之下；明明抗拒着面对，却仍然在他的怀里找到了安全感。

 

那些悬在未知高处的焦虑和不安统统在缓慢沉淀着，那本来模糊的轮廓在一个如清风抚面般细腻的啄吻中愈逐清明。

 

“舅舅，对不起。”恋恋不舍的离开他的唇舌，为这一连串的试探和逼迫以及一去不返的过往轻声道歉。

 

“为什么，要说对不起。”怀中原本已放轻下来的身体再次僵住，明显不知如何应对这句道歉，因为不知其言所义而小小的惶恐着。

 

“对不起，我再也无法装成你的好外甥了，或者说，你的好外甥从来就不曾存在过，”鹿代抱着因为慌乱反而变得极端安静的我爱罗，让他偎靠在自己怀中，轻轻拍慰摇晃，等他从千头万绪的情感中回魂。“我从来没有把你当长辈看过。”

 

“这是不对的……”我爱罗有些痛苦的低吟了一声，将脸上残留的泪痕蹭进鹿代的衣领。为什么一下子他们二人的关系就变成这个德行，或许早就变了，不，应该从来没有变过，只是自己从不想承认，他和鹿代面对彼此时的假面具早已残破得不成模样了。

 

“但我们有足够的时间去权衡对还是不对，”鹿代伸手大胆的解开他高领外衣的纽扣，抚摸着他Omega腺体应该藏匿的地方，白晰光洁没有任何印记，有些惋惜的低下头轻轻舔舐，好像能吮吸出那里被掩盖住的信息素一样，除了轻微的瑟缩没有感受到太多抗拒，“我成了你的alpha，我保护了你，我……还没有标记你。不过舅舅不讨厌我这样，我好高兴……”

 

明明清早那遥不可及的奢望还如同梦境般，只敢死死压在心底半点不敢表露，而现在已经切切实实的拥抱在怀中。

 

不敢笑出声，可压抑不住的高兴从鹿代胸腔中震动出来，磨蹭着我爱罗正依在那里的脸颊。慢慢抬起眼皮，只能看到他漂亮的喉结，下巴柔和的弧度……还有忍不住开心上扬的嘴角……

 

对？还是不对？我爱罗混乱的理着头脑中千头万维的思路，他应该推开鹿代拒绝他，把这一切推给Omega服从性的本能以及舅舅对外甥的亲情把关系撇的一干二净，再义正严辞的用冠冕堂皇的大道理训教他一番，或者干脆想办法让他继续失忆算了……

 

然而他却跟他的外甥哭了一鼻子亲了一下子还抱着一块到现在也没松手，甚至因为鹿代的怀抱里那舒适又熟悉的温暖，让他一直以来的疲惫和紧张，在发泄出情绪后彻底松弛了下来，昏昏欲睡……

 

“怎么办呢……”一点也不讨厌，甚至贪恋得很，从来没有过的，真真切切拥有着什么的感觉。引以为傲的自持和控制力碎得渣都不剩……

 

“舅舅你听着，无论我们俩会变成什么样，鹿代都会以你希望的任何方式陪着你。你推开我，我绝不会上前半步。”

鹿代柔声的劝哄着怀里的人。

但你不拒绝，在我这里的理解就只有接受。

 

 

“当当当。”

 

没等我爱罗消化完鹿代的话，两个人相偎的宁静和暧昧被一阵敲门声打破，也把他神游天外的思绪拽回那些充满各种狗屁倒灶政治烂事的风影办公室里。

糟了，还有一些事情没有和鹿代交代。我爱罗下意识紧了紧正拽着鹿代上衣的手……

 

“唔……”鹿代万分懊恼的哀叫了一声，用下巴蹭了蹭我爱罗头顶，狠狠又把舅舅在怀里揉了揉，“就不能让我多温存一会儿的！麻烦死了！”

 

即使万分不愿，鹿代还是扶着我爱罗站起身，为他扣好被自己解开的纽扣，梳理了一下他微乱的红发，用手指轻轻扶去还他眼角残留着的少许泪光，再把他依然紧抓着自己不放的手拉开，想握在自己手里捂一捂，却被我爱罗反手捉住手腕。

 

“今天你做的事情让我很不满。”我爱罗抬头看向鹿代，眼神里浓重的畏怯中多一丝勇气。“但你说的话，我会好好想一想。现在想想怎么过这一关吧。”

 

我爱罗拉下鹿代的头，在他耳朵轻声窃语了两句。

 

“放心吧！我会保好小命！”鹿代一扫之前的低郁和阴霾，信心满满又满腹算计的样子让他又变回了风影的智囊，只是看着我爱罗时满脸的微笑无比灿烂而柔和，抵着他的额头深情的说着情话，语气中浓浓的诱惑，“等我回来标记你，好不好？”

 

我爱罗皱了下眉，面无表情的轻推开他……再不推开，那些抑制剂都要白打了。

 

打开办公室的门。

是砂瀑树，堪九郎的儿子，自己的侄子。

 

“……”小树看了看我爱罗无比严肃但蕴着微红的脸颊微楞了一下，又探头看了看心情似乎很好的鹿代，办公室里的气氛让他低头琢磨了琢磨，便快步走了进来，关上门。

 

“我奉大名之命来拘捕奈良鹿代。”小树话不多，直奔主题。

“我能拒绝吗？”我爱罗的脸黑得像锅底一样，计划是一回事，但实施的过程……是另一回事。

“不能，他袭击了您，”小树摇摇头，“司治殿代表行政厅向大名提了公诉，鹿代需要接受公审。”

 

“风影的人什么时候轮到司治殿来管了？”一想到那位追着鹿代坑的大名候选人，我爱罗心里就一阵气结。

“风影大人，请让我完成任务。”小树稳稳的坚持着，“鹿代在我那里会十分安全，叔叔，我向您保证。”

 

“好啦好啦，我去就是了！”知道我爱罗只是在闹脾气，被刚刚封为’风影的人’的鹿代显然心情大好，走过去揽着小树的肩膀，冲着我爱罗笑，“舅舅放心啦，小树会照顾好我的。小树，你快说，你肯定舍不得亲爱的表弟挨饿，对吧？”

 

“……”小树真的认真想了想，“舍得。我那只有泡面。”

 

“……什么嘛！！！”鹿代夸张的哀嚎出声，假意捶打着小树，“我马上要被关起来了耶！！连顿好的都没有吗？！小树你真狠心！！”

“……哈。”我爱罗终于忍不住露出了一个笑容。

这个小家伙，看上去真的好高兴。

 

鹿代被小树带走时，鹿代的下属和学生们闻讯而来，跟小树的侍卫队险些在砂堡外面打起群架来，闹得不可开交。

这一天，砂隐村一片兵荒马乱，各路传闻沸沸扬扬。

 

等我爱罗终于把自己扔进家里的睡铺上时，已经一天一夜未吃未睡了。

空荡荡的屋子让我爱罗有些不适应，这一天的糟糕透顶的狗屁事也让他头大如斗，抑制剂过度的副作用压住了情热期失调反应的横冲直撞，同时也释放着反胃和灼痛，饿得难受却半点不想进食……

但意外的，我爱罗竟然很快安心的沉沉入睡，就像沙漠里那几天中的任何一晚那样……

 

虽然从亲爱的舅舅那里耍诈套出了真相，但鹿代挫败的发现他对那几天的事一点印象都没有。

外面小树的下属们来回巡逻的脚步清晰入耳，他独自窝在雇佣侍卫队警卫处的卧室里，一边吃着小树临时做给他的寿司卷，一边自言自语一般跟桌上的胖蛹交流着。

“你是从哪来的？哦……我脑袋里。”

“叫爸爸！唉……别生气啊。”

“……”

“那……在沙漠里都发生了什么呀，你告诉我好吗？”

 

胖蛹突然化为一团柔和的黄光，飘至鹿代身边消失在他额头那朵六瓣的伤痕当中，那瘀痕又褪去了一些颜色，现在看上去更像是一处蜂巢。

脑识中一片华光闪烁，再定睛，已入梦。

流沙，斜阳，满地血肉狼藉，倒在地上的我爱罗，还有鹿代自己……


End file.
